Retour dans le passé
by Mademoiselle Mancini
Summary: 27 juillet restera dans leur memoires, le jour ou ils divorceront, ils n'avaient pas prevu sa pour leur futur Et voila que maintenant ils vont imaginer leur vie sans l'autre Mais Léa ne se fait pas a cette idée, pour elle, rien n'est fini . . .
1. Prologue

**Aujourd'hui a 6 heure du matin, Léa Rathbone Mancini ouvre les yeux dans son lit deux places qui n'était plus occuper depuis bientôt plus de trois semaines, c'est en fixant cette place vide depuis plus de vingt minutes qu'elle ce décider a se lever, pour aller dans la cuisine préparer un bol de céréales avec la mélancolie qui l'accompagner chaque matin. Elle s'était étaler de tout son être sur le canapé tout en mangeant ses céréales, en zappant les chaines de son écran plasma, quand elle s'arrête sur une chaine d'information, en entendant le titre de la nouvelle . . .**

_« Aujourd'hui 27 juillet, est un jour décisif pour Jackson Rathbone, qui divorcera de sa femme Léa Rathbone Mancini, au bout de 10 ans de mariage, a 15h00 aux tribunaux de Miami, les deux célébrités . . . »_

**Léa ne pris pas la peine d'écouter la fin du discours de la journaliste et se redresse tout en prenant soin de reverser son bol de céréales sur son canapé, elle escalada son fauteuil et cours jusqu'aux calendrier pour vérifier la date d'aujourd'hui, ses doigts passèrent de jours en jours, quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur une date, marquer au marqueurs rouge . . . On étais bien le 27 juillet, le jours de son anniversaire mais aussi celui de son divorce, avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimer, une seul question lui viens a l'esprit , comment avait-ils pu en arriver la ?**

**

* * *

Fiction avec Jackson Rathbone, l'acteur de Jasper Cullen  
**


	2. Chapter I

Apercevoir un banc froid en béton dans un couloir où le monde bouge sans se voir, d'autre sors d'une salle avec le sourire, et d'autre en pleure accompagnée du désespoir. Ce banc était là, j'étais assise dessus dans un état second, je fixai la porte en bois depuis aux moins trente minutes. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de celle ci . . . Le seul bruit qui parvenait à mes oreilles était sa voix, la voix de celui qui m'avait apporter tant de bonheur, de joie de vivre mais aussi de souffrance. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais commençais à vivre. La voix de Jackson raisonnait dans ce couloir froid et vide. Les mots qui prononçait m'étais destiner. Il clamait haut et fort au juge, qu'il ne m'aimait plus, que la simple vue de mon corps à cet instant le répugnait, ses mots dur et froid a mon égard raisonner dans cette pièce depuis ces trente minutes interminable .

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, non pas des larmes de tristesse ni de joie d'ailleurs, mais juste des larmes d'incompréhension à se qu'il se passait, a cet situation qu'aucuns de nous deux avons désiré . C'est en sursaut que je revenais à moi, dans se couloir vide et froid où j'étais, la porte venais de s'ouvrir le laissant apparaître, la mâchoire serrer ainsi que ses points qui montrer son agacement a cette situation, la couleur pâle de sa peau et les cernes qui c'était dessiner sous ses yeux en trois semaines montre son épuisement. Ses yeux rouge montraient sa tristesse et sa pitié pour moi a chaque fois qu'il posa les yeux sur moi ...

Mon avocat entrer dans cette sale où ma fin avais sonner . . . Il me tenait la porte, a moi qui attendait toujours sur ce banc de béton froid, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un cils, toujours entrain de réfléchir et de détailler la scène qui s'offre a mes yeux . . Cependant mon corps bougea, se leva et pénétra enfin dans pièce ou l'ambiance était lourde. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd dans sa direction prête enfin a tout affronté, la porte se referme derrière moi en laissant un bruit sourd dans le couloir froid et vide qui se trouver derrière .

On m'invita a prendre place sur une chaise, qui pour moi se transforma vite en une chaise électrique. C'est sur elle, que je respirerais pour la dernière fois, sur celle-ci que mes dernières mots seront prononçais, que mes yeux verront les gens qui détruis ma vie. La dernière image de Jackson serra aujourd'hui, la dernière fois que mes yeux auront le droit de se poser sur lui . . .La voix dur de mon avocat me fit arrêter de détailler cette chaise. Jackson se rassois prêt de sa sœur, Alice, qui elle pour une fois, ne sautilla pas, n'afficha même pas un sourire a mon égard, elle se contenta de lui tenir la main en guise de soutien, de passer l'autre dans son dos comme pour le réchauffer, son regard tombe sur moi et ne me quitta plus, a se moment précis, des souvenirs me revenue en tête, ceux de mon installation dans cette grande ville, des soirées organiser par ses soins, des sorties shopping effectué alors que tout le monde me crois en réunions, ses sourires qui me réchauffer le cœur quand rien n'aller, ses clins d'œil complice . . . Tout ceux-ci étais bien loin derrière nous.

Mon avocat tapota sur mon épaule tout en me regarda infirment, pour lui tout ceux-ci été habituelle, juste de la routine, les divorces de célébrité été courant et guère intéressant ni culturel, pour lui tout ceux ci représenter juste une somme extraordinaire d'argent. Je me levai de ma chaise pour faire face au juge cacher derrière une pile de dossiers.

**- Madame Mancini, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour rompre votre engagement solanel entre Monsieur Rathbone et vous n'est-ce pas ?**

Plusieurs minutes de silence suivis sa question, je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer au curé tenant la sainte bible dans ses mains. Cet homme qui regardait chaque prisonnier s'assoir sur cet chaise électrique ou quelques minutes au par avant j'étais encore assis. J'en étais sûr il allait m'accompagner à faire la prière avant mon exécution, après m'avoir dit ensuite que Dieu me pardonné de toutes mes erreurs passer, qu'il venant me rejoindre lorsque l'électricité eu fini son trajet dans mon corps pour s'achever enfin dans l'endroit ou tout reposer : Mon cœur . Oui je le comparais à cet homme qui donne des espoirs au moment ou il en n'a plus, a l'homme qui nous tînmes la main en vous conduisiez à votre mort . . . Il est cet homme.

- ** Madame Mancini, vous m'écoutez ? Alors répondez !**

Oui, ce rôle lui aller parfaitement, le rôle d'un homme qui pour moi ne représenter rien . . .Après m'être éclairci la voix, je me décidai enfin à lui répondre.

- **Madame Rathbone Mancini, je vous prie . Lui dis-je avec un ton soutenu. Je vous est entendu.**

- ** Hum . . . Très bien, nous poursuivons alors si vous voulez bien ?**

- **Ai-je le choix ? Dis-je à peine audible**.

J'aurais voulu leur crier à tous que je ne voulais pas poursuivre, de ne pas abaissais la manette pour laisser au courant de faire son chemin, de ne pas que cette électricité ne me tue peu à peu. Juste pour ne pas que mon amour ne disparaisse . . . J'allais mourir d'amour, cet amour qui lui même m'avait fais enfin vivre, un amour original qui nous, avait changer pendant dix ans. . . Je me rappel encore de notre rencontre.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus

Laisser moi vos avis, possitif ou negatif, tout est accepter et même recommandé

Dans le deuxieme chapitre vous decouvrirez un peu plus les personnages

Merci et j'espère a bientôt


End file.
